


Siblings Don't Betray Siblings

by Crystal_Clear_Tears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Patton, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Deceits name is Dolos, Dee and V are siblings, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Patton is a bad dad, Unsympathetic Patton, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Clear_Tears/pseuds/Crystal_Clear_Tears
Summary: Virgil goes to Pride.Dolos covers for them.Patton is an asshole.





	Siblings Don't Betray Siblings

“I’ll ask you again, Dolos. Where is your brother? Where is Virgil!?” Patton had asked this many times in the past hour, and Dolos had responded that he didn’t know every single time. Which was a lie, but Dolos wasn’t about to betray his sibling to their dad just yet.

“I. Don’t. Know. I’ve told you. I don’t know where they are…” Dolos cried. He couldn’t do this. His back was against the wall and he was so tired. Patton shook his head, then once more, he poured a couple of drops of the boiling water onto Dolos' arms. Dolos tried to scream but his voice was too hoarse to try, so instead, he just whimpered.

“I don’t like liars, Dolos. You know this. Now tell me. Where is he?” Patton poured a couple more drops and tutted. “I know you know where he is. Now just tell me.”

“Never…”

“Fine, have it your way. I’ll be back with more in a moment.” Patton turned and walked around the counter to the kitchen

* * *

“Oh my God, Dol! It was amazing! You’ll have to come next year. It was so accepting, and everyone respected my pronouns, and it was such a happy place!” Virgil gushed, as they applied burn cream to Dolos' skin and Dolos hissed from the pain. Dolos' bed sagged sadly under them as they moved, making it uncomfortable to sit on it but it was better than Virgil's.

After a few minutes of silence, Virgil spoke once more.

“But really, I just want to thank you again. I couldn’t have done it without you. I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” Virgil took a deep breath, as tears started welling up in their eyes “I-just, Dol. I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I owe you my life.”

“Vee… Look at me… Vee.” Dolos pushed Virgil's head up so that Virgil's green eyes met his brown ones. “You don’t need to thank me. You owe me nothing. We’re siblings. We need to stick together. Especially with Him being our dad. Don’t worry. Just finish applying the burn cream and then we can get some rest. Come on.” Dolos let Virgil's head fall back down and pulled him in for a quick hug. “We can do this.”

Virgil started applying the cream on the rest of the burns. They were finished within a couple of minutes and a couple of minutes after that, they were both in their respective beds.

Virgil rolled over onto his right side and whispered

“Thanks Dol. I love you. You’re the best brother I could wish for.”

Dolos turned to face Virgil “No problem Vee. I love you too.” Dolos whispered back.

“Goodnight Dol”

“Goodnight Vee”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Id love to talk with yall!!


End file.
